mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Saijou Leonhard
__FORCETOC__ Saijou Leonhard (西城 レオンハルト), better known as "Leo" is one of the Course 2 students in First High School and one of the earliest characters introduced in the light novel. He's also the very first male student who approached Tatsuya on enrollment day, and since then has become a part of his constant companions and friends. He is a member of the Mountaineering Club. Appearance and Personality Leo possesses Germanic features (chesnut hair, green eyes,...) and an athletic body. He has an easy-going personality and a bright disposition, along with a frank and direct attitude, which often gets him into heated arguments with his classmate, Chiba Erika. However, as a descendant of a Fortress Series Magician, Leo also carries a deep fear of going insane and dying, as many of the first generation test subjects did. In an effort to avoid this, Leo tries to follow his impulses (such as roaming at night) like his grandfather, who lived a natural life span. Background On enrollment day, Leo introduced himself and mentioned a bit of his background. His father is Half-Japanese, and his mother is quarter. His grandfather was part of Germany's Burg Folge (Fortress Series), Magicians whose physical abilities were augumented through genetic remodeling, and one of the few survivors of the first generation. Abilities Leo possesses a wild nature that endows him with a swift reaction time and a nose for victory. Furthermore, he possesses inhuman endurance (demonstrated during the final match against Third High in Monolith Code and in Leo's fight with one of the Vampires) as a result of his ancestry. ➨'' Fortifying Magic : Magic that stabilizes the relative coordinates of molecules within a narrow area. Leo's Fortify Magic simultaneously executes the Activation Sequence as well as the design and invocation stages of the Magic Sequence and spreads out in succession while maintaining a constant state of magic renewal. This process allows his personal CAD and even his own clothes to be hardened to the point where they become similar to a suit of armor in terms of defensive power. Combined with fists enchanced with Speed and Move Type Magic, Leo can be a truly terrifying force of sheer destruction against his enemies. ➨' Panzer Leo_-_Panzer.png|Leo activating Panzer from his CAD through vocal command. Ep6_(3).png|"Panzer" in the anime. : '''Panzer (パンツァー) is a technique that belongs to the convergence magic system. Regardless of how strong an impact is, the magic fixes the coordinates of the target in order to prevent it from shifting, essentially preventing the target from being broken. ➨'' Usuba Kagerou : The technique relys on Leo's speciality on Fortifying Magic to solidfy the flatness of the very thin, transparent, black membrane that is released from the Chiba Family's secret sword "Usuba Kagerou", a weapon made up of a protruding head at the front end that is much wider than the handle and is approximately 10 cm long (From the side, it looked almost like a 50 cm length Latin cross), when activated. : This creates a ultra thin blade made up of carbon nanotubes that are woven into an ultra thin plate that is 5 nanometers thick, making it sharper than any sword or razor and can easily cut any armor in half. : 'Usuba Kagerou''' is essentially Leo's custom made powerful finishing strike, resulting from highly intense training in a short period of time with Erika in Volume 6. Category:Characters Category:First High School Category:Weeds Category:Magicians Category:Japan